Child Star Tachikawa!^^
by Strong-arms
Summary: Mimi is everybody favorite star! One day Sora her bestbuddy told her that she and Matt broke up, because she like somebody else and so is Matt, telling her it's Mimi...the girl's not fussed about it, what Matt's going to do?
1. Matt likes you...and I like Tai

Konnichiwa!^^ Minna!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Mimi was in her dressing room as she waited for her next opening, and as her bestfriend Sora, who was sitting in the  
chair thinking deeply.  
  
"Hey, Sora! What do you think? Fuchsia, or Pink?" Mimi asked her friend at she waved a Fuchsia bow and a pink bow.  
  
Sora was startled as she looked nervously a little at Mimi. "Pardon me?" Sora asked.  
  
"What's wrong with you girl?" Mimi asked, Sora sighed as she looked at Mimi. "Well anyway, Fuchia or Pink?" Mimi asked again.  
  
Sora sighed in defeat as she looked at her friend. "Pink..." she solemly said.  
  
"You think so?, I think so too!" Mimi beamed as she removed her red bow and exchanged it for the pink one. "Wow, you're   
actually right Sora! I'm really right on choosing you to come to my concert than those fashion artist." Mimi exclaimed.  
  
"You think?" Sora sweatdrops. "But don't you think you should let proffesionals handle your outfit Mimi?" Sora asked.  
  
"And what? Throw up more money and by just exactly having the same taste as you? No way!" Mimi said. "Besides, I've got  
more fashion senses than those people."  
  
Sora smiled as she sweatdrops at her friend. "Yea..." she trailed off.  
  
Mimi looked at her friend as she blinked. "Sora?" Mimi asked.  
  
Sora came to look at Mimi as she forced a smile. "Hm?"  
  
"Hey, how are you and Matt?" Mimi asked excitedly.  
  
Sora looked a little bit nervous as she smiled weakly at Mimi. "Why'd you ask?" Sora gulped.  
  
"Well, first thing you don't seem so happy, and it makes me feel bad, cause I think you don't like it here to be with me  
during my concert." Mimi pouted.  
  
"Ha? Why'd you think like that? Of course I like it being with you during your concert!" Sora retorted.  
  
"Really!? Wow, I'm glad to hear that!" Mimi beamed. "So, is there something wrong with you ad Matt?" Mimi asked eagerly.  
  
"Ah..." as Sora tried to find the exact words.  
  
"Well it's okay if you won't tell me! I understand! But if it gots to do with Matt hurting you, he's gonna pay!" Mimi  
announced as flame surrounds her, Sora of course laughed weakly.  
  
"Ah...Thanks..." Sora sighed in relief.  
  
Mimi again looked at her friend as she blinked again. "You know Sora, I really can't help it." Mimi started.  
  
"Help what?" Sora asked.  
  
"Can't help thiking that something's really wrong with you?" Mimi said.  
  
"Oh? Is that really obvious?" Sora questioned.  
  
"I think so..." Mimi trailed off. "So, tell me! tell me! tell me! tell me!" as Mimi begged franctically.  
  
Sora sweatdrops as she tried her best to pull off from her bestfriend's pleading. Then the door opened as the head of Tai  
popped out.  
  
"Hiya!" Tai gretted as he entered the room.  
  
"Tai!" Mimi beamed as she quickly went to hug Tai. "Glad you could come!"  
  
"Of course I will! It's my little sister's 44th concert isn't it?" Tai exclaimed as he patted Mimi's head.  
  
"Hey! Be careful with the hair!" Mimi said as she laughed. "And don't me call me you're little sister cause you're  
not even my brother!" as Mimi tongued him, but laughed also.  
  
Tai sitted next to Sora as he smiled at her. "Hi." Tai greeted.  
  
Sora blushed as she shyfuly greeted him. "H-hi, Tai..."  
  
"Oh yea! Come on, Sora tell me! tell me!" as Mimi pleaded again.  
  
"Tall her what?" Tai questioned.  
  
"Sora's gonna tell me what her problem was about!" Mimi beamed.  
  
"Really?" Tai said as he looked at Sora who blushed even more.  
  
"Well..." as Sora started.  
  
"Come on Sora! Tell me! My next scene will start in 20 minutes!" Mimi begged.  
  
"Yea, I'd loved to hear it." Tai said warmly.  
  
"Okay..." as Sora's face brightened red and her heart skipped a million. 'I don't know if I should tell them this right now...  
what if he won't feel the same?' Sora thought.  
  
"Hey, we're waiting!" Mimi beamed as she smiled.  
  
"Ha? Oh, yea...um...Matt and I are breaking up..." Sora said.  
  
"Really!?" Tai exclaimed happily. "I mean...that's bad..." as he quickly changed his mood into a sort of dramatic one.  
  
'And I thought he was happy...' Sora thought.  
  
"Tai, for a moment there you sounds so happy." Mimi announced as Tai and Sora's face turned red.  
  
'You don't have to say the obvious Mimi.' Sora thought as she touched her forehead.  
  
"Oh, Sora...I'm so sorry...but why'd you two broke up?" Mimi asked.  
  
"Yea, why'd you broke up?" Tai asked interested.  
  
"Because, Matt and I decided that we've been part by each other...and he told he like someone else...and" as Sora was about  
to finsih Tai and Mimi stepped in.  
  
"What!?" They both shouted as Sora covered her ears. "Who is she? How dare Matt change you into someone!" Tai exclaimed.  
  
"Ah...Tai...I don't think you should say that..." Sora said.  
  
"What?" as Tai was confused.  
  
"Sora! Tell me who's that lousy ugly BITCH! And I'll creamed her to deatH!" Mimi announced.  
  
Sora sweatdrops as she laughed nervously. "I don't think you should also call that person...uh...over negative things you guys."  
Sora said. "Especially you, Mimi."  
  
"Ha?" as Mimi was confused.  
  
"Why? Do we know that certain person?" Tai asked.  
  
"You know VERY well who that person is..." Sora said.  
  
"Come on Sora, cut the suspense and tell us who it is!" Mimi said.  
  
"You." as Sora pointed Mimi.  
  
"So you're the lousy ugly BI-" as Tai could finish Mimi smacked him in the head.  
  
"If I knew that it was me, I could've not called myself like that!" Mimi exclaimed as she turned to Sora. "So are you   
saying Matt likes me now?" Mimi said and Sora nods.  
  
"Well..." as Tai got up. "What about you Sora?"  
  
"What about me?" Sora questioned.  
  
Mimi rolled her eyes, as she sat beside Sora. "Tai means if he could have a chance with you, since you're single now."  
  
Tai and Sora blushed as Tai glared at Mimi. "That wasn't what I mean!" Tai said defensively.  
  
"Yea, right." Mimi rolled her eyes.  
  
"Well...actually..." as Sora blushed even more and Tai blushed also as he and Mimi looked at her. "Matt's also not the only  
one who found his/her special someone..." as begun to blush uncontrolably.  
  
Tai also blushed even more as Mimi eyed Sora. "Oh...so is it Tai?" Mimi teased as Sora brightens.  
  
"Mimi!" Tai said embarrased.  
  
"What? If you know you, you're probably hoping it's you!" Mimi teased as she tongued him.  
  
"What! I didn't say that! Stop putting words into my head!" Tai shouted.  
  
"Yea, right. I'm right, right Sora?" Mimi asked. As Sora blushed and smile and nods a little. "See!" Mimi beamed.  
  
Tai looked at Sora's red face as he also blushed himself. "A-are y-you...s-seri-ious?" Tai asked as he gulped.  
  
Then Sora looked at Tai as she stood up. "I'm drop dead serious, Tai. I like you." Sora said shyly.  
  
Tai stood up as he blushed. "I-I like you too Sora..." Tai said also shyly.  
  
Sora's face brightens at the heard of this as she looked at Tai. "Tai..."  
  
"Sora..."  
  
"Tai..."  
  
"Sor..." before Tai could finish Mimi stepped in.  
  
"Oh, stop it with those mushy stuffs and kiss already!" Mimi beamed as she pushed Sora towards Tai. Then they catched each  
other's embrace.  
  
With 5 minutes of talking and kissing they finally are togther...Offically official!^^  
  
"So, Mimi what will you do about Matt?" Sora asked as she sat.  
  
"What, about Matt?" Mimi asked casually.  
  
"I mean, he likes you..." Sora said.  
  
"Then?...what do you want me to do? To things like you just did now?" Mimi said.  
  
"Well...not exactly Meems." as Tai and Sora sweatdrops. "We're trying to say is to give Matt a chance."  
  
"A chance on what?" Mimi asked innocently.  
  
"You know, a chance to know you...and to know him..." Sora said.  
  
"Matt to know me? Well...he really doesn't know me and all...but I SURE do KNOW MATT!" Mimi beamed as they sweatdrop.  
  
"You do?" Tai asked.  
  
"Yea, everybody does!" Mimi beamed.  
  
"Well...actually, you're right in there. But I think you should know Matt more than that." Sora said.  
  
"Know what? I told you I allready know him. And besides why should I get to know him better in the first place anyway?"  
as Mimi questioned and Sora and Tai fell...'Kenyareyare...' *sigh*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hehehehehe...will Mimi ever figure what Tai and Sora telling her about? Will Mimi be able to love...or actually love Matt?  
Or do you like Mimi to pair up with Micahel?...^^ Anyway...tell me what you think and read and find out!^^ 


	2. Don't worry, live it to Matt

"So Mimi, about what we told you." Sora started again.  
  
"For the fourth time, Sora. What are you guys pointing at?" as Mimi whinned.  
  
Then the door opens. "10 minutes before it starts Miss Tachikawa!" a boy announced.  
  
"Okay! Thank you, Kevin!" Mimi beamed, as they guy left blushing.  
  
"Mimi!" Sora said.  
  
"What?" Mimi asked boringly.  
  
Then again there was a knock in the door. Entering, Izzy and Joe.  
  
"Izzy! Joe!" Mimi beamed as she quicklu hugged them and give each and everyone of them a kiss in the check causing them   
to blush.  
  
"Good luck on you're concert Mimi..." Joe said.  
  
"Thank you Joe! You're such a sweety!" Mimi beamed as Joe blushed even more.  
  
"Hey, Mimi. Good luck." Izzy said.  
  
"Thank you Izzy! You want me to call you a sweety too?" Mimi said.  
  
"Ah...no, thanks. I don't want to blush like Joe again." as they laughed.  
  
"Hi, Sora. Tai, you're here." Izzy said as he sat.  
  
"Hi, Izzy, Hi Joe." Sora welcomed.  
  
"Of, course I'm here, it's my sister's concert!" Tai beamed as he put his arm to Sora's shoulder.  
  
Joe obeserved Tai and Sora. "I didn' know Sora and Tai are a couple right now." as Joe adjust his glasses while Tai and  
Sora smiled and blushed a little.  
  
"What about Matt, Sora?" Izzy asked.  
  
"Well, Sora told me, Matt likes me." Mimi announced noting that she doesn't care at all.  
  
"What?" Joe exclaimed.  
  
"Oh, don't worry Joe, I liked all of you!" Mimi beamed as they sweatdrops.  
  
Then the door opens as somebody walked in. It was Matt!^^.  
  
"Oh...all the guys are here." Matt said.  
  
"Hi, Matt."  
  
"Yo, Matt."  
  
"Hi Matt..."  
  
"Matt."  
  
Then Mimi quickly ran over to Matt as she hugged him, like she always does to the others. "Thanks for coming Matt!" Mimi beamed  
as she kissed him in the chick causing Matt to blushed a bit.  
  
"Yea..." Matt said as Mimi released him. "Anyway, Good luck for the concert Meems." as Matt kissed Mimi in the cheeks.  
  
"Thanks!" Mimi beamed. "I always have one!" Mimi said as she playfully tongued them and they   
sweatdrops.  
  
And then Matt noticed at the corner of his eye, as he saw Tai putting his arms on Sora. Tai quickly noticed and quickly  
put his hands away, Matt smiled at Tai.  
  
"It's okay, Tai. I know you two are togther now." Matt said. "Congratulations!" Matt beamed.  
  
"Thanks, Matt." Sora smiled warmly.  
  
"Thanks, dude." Tai said.  
  
"No, problem!" Matt beamed. "But I didn't think it'll take you this short period of time to actually confess to each other."  
Matt said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Tai asked.  
  
"Well, If I know Tai, it'll take 1 year for him to ask the girl, you have to wait for a week until the girl asked her out!"  
Matt announced as they laughed. "And for Sora...we'll this girl got lots of courage, but I think it will stay for weeks,  
or even a month for her to actually propose." Matt said.  
  
"Hey, you got a point there." Izzy said.  
  
"You're right." Joe observed.  
  
"Oh, you guys are such a thinker machine!" Mimi said as she slapped Matt's back, causing Matt to almost fall.  
  
"Hey, be careful Mimi!" Matt said.  
  
"Sorry!" Mimi beamed. "But you know, I'm the one who actually helped both of them!" Mimi said proudly as Tai and Sora sweat-  
drops.  
  
"Really? Well, If it's Mimi we're talking about, she can do it for a minute." Izzy said.  
  
As Mimi smiled widely. "Oh, yea!" Mimi said. "I almost forgot, Matt, Sora told me you liked me!" Mimi beamed.  
  
As Matt's face paled as he looked at Sora who sweatdrops. Then he straightens his pose as he looked at Mimi.   
  
"So, is it true?" Mimi asked excitedly.  
  
"Y-yea..." Matt gulped. "So uhh..."   
  
"Really?, Wow!" Mimi said. "But the thing is, I can't understand it though." Mimi said.  
  
"Understand what?" Matt sweatdrops.  
  
"Well, Tai and Sora are kept on bugging me to give you a chance and to know you, why I told them that I ALREADY know you."  
Mimi said, as all of them sweatdrops.  
  
"Uh...Mimi I don't think that's what Sora and Tai are trying to say..." Izzy said.  
  
"Tell me, what are they trying to say, then?" Mimi questioned.  
  
Then the door opens again. "Excuse me, Miss Tachikawa, you're manager said you only have 5 minutes left." The boy said  
as he blushed.  
  
"Oh my! I completely forgot! Thank you, Kevin!" Mimi beamed as she gave him a flew good bye kiss, as the boy named  
Kevin blushed as he left. "That boy's really nice!" Mimi beamed to everyone as they sweatdrops.  
  
"Okay, Mimi. Good luck on your concert we'll be watching front stage." Tai announced as all of them stood up readying to go  
out.   
  
"Thanks, Tai! You're really a sweetheart!" Mimi said excitedly.  
  
"Yea..." as Tai laughed nervously as he saw Matt's bull expresion as flame engulfed him. While Sora and the others sweatdrops.  
  
Then off they went. And as Mimi was preparing herself.  
  
When it was Mimi's turn she came out as ALL people roared with excitement cheering for Mimi.  
  
"Good Evening, EVERYONE!" Mimi greeted as more loud screams was heard. "Thank you all for coming here tonight!" she announced.  
"But before I say good bye, and goodnight to ya all. I just want to ask you something..." as more roared came.  
  
"Mimi sure, is a real POPular." Izzy said.  
  
"I just would like to ask you, where you enjoying the concert!?" Mimi beamed as a scream of YES could be heard. And Mimi  
bowed. "Thank you so much!" Mimi said. "And secondly, do you all like me?" She asked, and again a roared of yea was  
heard.  
  
"See! Everybody likes me, and I don't need to know them very well!" Mimi beamed as she looked at Sora and the others, while  
they just sweatdrops.   
  
"I think she still doesn't understand what were trying to say to her..." Sora said.  
  
As Matt chuckles. "It's okay, I'll be the one to deal with her." Matt grin at Mimi as Mimi smiled back.  
  
"Okay! Good night to ya all! And this is song dedicated to you! Thank you for coming!" Mimi beamed as she got the  
mic. and stepped foot.  
  
  
  
*Neon Genesis Evangelion*  
  
zankoku na tenshi no youni shounen yo shinwa ni nare   
  
aoi kaze ga ima mune no doa wo tataite mo   
watashi dake wo tada mitsumete hohoenderu anata   
sotto fureru mono motomeru koto ni muchuu de   
unmei sae mada shiranai itaikena hitomi   
  
dakedo itsuka kizuku deshou sono senaka niwa   
haruka mirai mezasu tame no hane ga aru koto   
  
zankoku na tenshi no teeze   
madobe kara yagate tobitatsu   
hotobashiru atsui patosu de   
omoide wo uragiru nara   
kono sora wo daite kagayaku   
shounen yo shinwa ni nare   
  
zutto nemutteru watashi no ai no yurikago   
anata dake ga yume no shisha ni yobareru asa ga kuru   
hosoi kubisuji wo tsukiakari ga utsushiteru   
sekaijuu no toki wo tomete tojikometai kedo   
  
moshimo futari aeta koto ni imi ga aru nara   
watashi wa sou jiyuu wo shiru tame no baiburu   
  
zankoku na tenshi no teeze   
kanashimi ga soshite hajimaru   
dakishimeta inochi no katachi   
sono yume ni mezameta toki   
dareyorimo hikari wo hanatsu   
shounen yo shinwa ni nare   
  
hito wa ai wo tsumugi nagara rekishi wo tsukuru   
megami nante narenai mama watashi wa ikiru...  
  
As Mimi bows down as she slowly raised her smiling head and the crowd went wild.^^  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hehehehe, short ne?^^ Anway read ad find out peeps!^^ 


	3. loud mouth!

Child Star Mimi!^^  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Mimi plooped down to her seat as she pouts. "Hmph!"  
  
Sora looked at her friend sorrily. "Of course you know Mimi, even though you're all hit doesn't take any exemption for  
you not to attend classes." Sora reason out.  
  
"BUT I DIDN'T HAVE ANY REST! MY WEEKENDS WERE BUSY BECAUSE OF WORK! This isn't FAIR!" Mimi whinned.  
  
"But you actually enjoyed having your concerts right?" Sora said trying to take a weight.  
  
"Well...of course...I did...I love my concerts..." Mimi mumbles. "BUT I WANT TO GO OUT!" she cried again.  
  
Sora sweatdrops at her friend as she sighs. 'Oh boy..'  
  
Just then the door opens as the teacher entered.  
  
"Well, as I can see you have a good weekend." She said as she observed. "And now, I'd like to take matters on a serious  
account." The teacher said seriously.  
  
"Have you heard, on what happened to a teenage girl in Tamachi school?" The teacher asked observing the students.   
  
"I'll take that as a no." She said.   
  
"Tamachi school?" Sora questioned.   
  
Mimi looked at her friend. "Didn't I tell you? She's one of my friend, she told me she got pregnant." Mimi pouted.  
  
As Soras eyes widened. "PREGNANT!?" she said loudly causing the eyes of eveybody to look at her as she blushed  
on embarrasment.  
  
"Miss Takenouchi, you know?" The teacher asked.  
  
"Know what?" Sora asked back still red.  
  
"About the incident."   
  
"No, no," Sora shook her head franctically.  
  
"Oh, I told her Miss Lis." Mimi raised her hand cheerfully,  
  
The Teacher looked at her. "So, you knew?" she asked.  
  
"Yea, Cassy told me. She's one of my friends!" Mimi beamed.   
  
"Oh my..." The teacher couldn't believe it. "So it's REALLY true...tell me, how is she?" The teacher asked.  
  
"Oh, she's fine! She's practically happy about it! She told me couldn't wait for the baby to be born!" Mimi beamed.  
  
As teacher's eyes were all so surprised and shocked.  
  
"Miss Tachikawa! You don't take this kind of things freely! It's a serious matter!" The teacher scolded.  
  
Mimi just sat there innocently putting one of her hands to her head. "Oh...really? Why?" Mimi asked stupidly.  
  
As veins crept from the teachers forehead. "Don't you know it's really shameful! Especially if all knows about this?!" she  
said.  
  
"Really?" Mimi said innocently. "Oh...so was that really shamefull, when I said to the bunch of people?" Mimi asked.  
  
"What do mean bunch of people?" The teacher asked.  
  
"Remember when I was having my concert?" Mimi said.  
  
=============================================================================================================================  
  
The song ended as Mimi bows down and looked up.   
  
"And oh, yea, I almost forgot!" Mimi beamed. "Good Luck, Cassy for your baby!!! Being a teenage mom is okay!!!!" Mimi   
shouted as the crowd just roared  
  
=============================================================================================================================  
  
"Y-you--" the teacher pointed out to Mimi dumbfounded.  
  
"So that's what the scream was all about..." Sora said. "But how come I didn't hear it?" she asked.  
  
"Well, Matt told me, you and Tai were really busy making out throughout my concert, maybe becuase of that!" Mimi chirped.  
  
As Sora turned redder. And everyone came to look at her.  
  
As the teacher also fumed madly.   
  
"Miss Takenouchi! You were making scandalous act with Kamiya!?" The Teacher said.  
  
As Sora shrieked...  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"I can't believe this..." Sora whimpered.  
  
"Why?" Mimi asked as she skipped her way.  
  
"Nothing..." Sora sighed. 'No matter how I explain it to you...you'll never understand...' she thought desperately.  
  
"Hi, Sora!" as Tai kissed her cheeks.  
  
"Hi, Tai..." Sora said sadly as Tai noticed.  
  
"Hey, what's wrong?" Tai asked worried.  
  
Sora looked at Tai as she looked at Mimi.  
  
"Oh...got something to do with Mimi again ha?" Tai said.  
  
"What do you mean by that!?" Mimi demanded.  
  
"Nothing..." as Tai sweatdrops. "So what is it?"  
  
As Sora whispered to Tai.  
  
"Ha!?" Tai said as he blushed. "They know?"   
  
As Sora nods her head and sighed in defeat.  
  
"Then...so, that's it...they know." Tai said as he looked sharply at Mimi who Mimi just waved and smiled at him, as  
Tai sighed also.  
  
"So, is it that bad?" Tai asked.  
  
As Sora looked at him.  
  
"What?" She asked.  
  
As Tai blushed. "That for them, knowing that we're together now... Tai said.  
  
"No! Of course not!" Sora said quickly as she hugged Tai.   
  
"That's great to hear." Tai said. "So where are you heading anyway?" he asked.  
  
"To the PHARMACY!" Mimi announced.  
  
"To the Pharmacy? What will you do to the Pharmacy?" Tai asked.  
  
As Sora blushed a bit. "Buying some...condoms..." she said shyly,  
  
This trully turned Tai on. As Tai blushed FURIOUSLY!!!!!  
  
"C-condoms?" As he begun to laugh nervously. "I didn't know you want out relationship to go to the next level, Sora." As  
Tai begun to sweat.  
  
Sora also blushed furiously. "Of course not!" she fumed. "How could you think like that!" she said embarrassed.  
  
"What?" Tai asked as the color of red drained.  
  
"Stupid Tai! Sora's not gonna buy some CONDOMS to have sex with you!" Mimi said loudly too loud...as People  
begun to look at them.  
  
"Mimi! Would you please keep it down?" Sora begged as she turned red from embarrasment.  
  
"Then w-why?" Tai asked.  
  
"Well Miss Kreight gave us some assignments to buy some condoms for our sex education!" Mimi beamed.  
  
"Oh...sorry..." as Tai blushed a bit.  
  
"It's okay, Tai..." Sora said.  
  
"Oh! I got it, Tai do you have some condoms with you?" Mimi asked.  
  
As Sora and Tai blushed, and Sora looked at Tai.  
  
"No! Of course I don't have one!" as Tai shook his head.  
  
"Really?" Mimi asked innocently. "Hmmm...in the movies, mostly guy teens carry one around..." Mimi said.  
  
"Well this is not some MOVIE, okay?!" Tai shouted embarrased.  
  
"Okay, okay. Geez, no need to shout you know. You could be so loud sometimes Tai." Mimi complained.  
  
As Sora and Tai just looked at each other and sighed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kenyareyare....hehehehehe....anyway, read and find out peeps!^^ 


End file.
